1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earthquake detector and more particularly pertains to detecting an earthquake and providing an alarm with an earthquake detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of earthquake detectors is known in the prior art. More specifically, earthquake detectors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of detecting earthquakes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 350,903 to Chern discloses a combined earthquake warning indicator and anti-theft clock. U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,690 to Baker discloses an earthquake alarm system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,186 to Wood et al. discloses an earthquake indicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,764,761 to Maguire, III discloses an earthquake alarm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,889 to Vasquez discloses an earthquake indicator light apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,540 to Caban-Domenech discloses an electromechanical earthquake alarm.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an earthquake detector that is simple in design and detects earthquakes that exceed a given value on the Richter scale.
In this respect, the earthquake detector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detecting an earthquake and providing an alarm.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved earthquake detector which can be used for detecting an earthquake and providing an alarm. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.